


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You...

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [5]
Category: Eric Northman - Fandom, John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blood, F/M, Lingerie, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex, Werewolf, Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Wolf!John will celebrate the birthday of her female with a special guest…
Relationships: Eric Northman/Reader, Eric Northman/You, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You, john wick/eric northman
Series: Wolf!John [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 31





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You...

**Author's Note:**

> A part of Tumblr's Keanu Reeves KINKtober 2019 writing challenge, week 5: [fancy lingerie | threesome | art of seduction]

John couldn’t believe he was actually feeling nervous, his heart pounding and palms sweating. He almost couldn’t believe he was doing this. But what wouldn’t he do for Y/N? Yeah, exactly. When he heard his alluring, familiar soft laughter in the other end of the phone, John got shivers.

“Well, that was saucy.” Eric sneered, and John could imagine him checking out his perfectly manicured nails during the phone call. 

“So, will you do it?” John asked, his voice low and husky. Eric stayed quiet for a while, until John could hear a soft sigh. 

“I do owe you a favor, Johnny… Tell you what, I’m in. Just send me the details. Lets make your girlfriend have a private party she will never forget.” Eric purred, and answering just with a snarl, John ended the phone call. Inhaling deeply, he couldn’t help the small, devilish grin pushing the corners of his lips up, and his eyes flashed with bright amber. He knew Eric was right; this was going to be so hot.

~

  
Few days before your birthday John was acting like the biggest tease on Earth. He told you he had very special plans for you two, and that him teasing and riling you up was an important part of it. Which also meant no sex. And what’s worse, you actually promised not to touch yourself before your big day! Needless to say it was slowly driving you crazy. But then again, the sexual tension within you was record high, and as torturing as it felt, you also started to feel like a total minx. 

On the morning of your birthday, you woke up to the feeling of John pushing himself against your back, his large hand caressing your skin up and down the side of your body, his hot breath tickling the back of your neck. With a low, guttural growl, he blew lightly against your neck to move your hair, and kissed the exposed skin, sending shivers all over your body. Even with such small movements, he made you feel like an absolute goddess. 

“Happy birthday, darling… “ John murmured, making a wide smile form on your lips and your stretched your naked body, pushing yourself more against John also naked form. 

“Will my morning start with an orgasm, my wolfy?” you purred alluringly, John growling against your skin. 

“Even if it should… no.” his whisper was hot against your ear, and his answer made you moan from frustration.

“Trust me baby, it will be worth all the teasing you’ve endured so well this week. Now, why don’t you go and have a nice, long shower while I make us breakfast? You might find the first two of your gifts in the bathroom.” John spoke, and you couldn’t help but to let out a girly giggle - he had always bought you three gifts on your birthdays, even though you always said you already had everything you might need and want in him. But still, he did it. 

“All right then, keep your secrets.” you looked over your shoulder, and John lifted himself up enough so he could reach to kiss you gently. 

After your shower, you finally got your eager fingers to unwrap the first of the elegant black and white boxes with silk bows, and just the boxes felt like they were expensive, let alone what might be in them. In the first box there was a new set of lingerie, a specific set you had had your eyes on for a while now. All soft, high quality lace - the bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. You bit your lip, as you thought you needed to make John take a vow that he wouldn’t rip these into shreds later tonight. This set you actually wanted to spare. 

The second box you had no idea what it could hold, but you had a sneaking suspicion it was something to cover the sinful undergarments. And you were right, but when you saw the dress you covered your mouth in awe - it was a gorgeous, black embellished heavy silk gown with a low cut halter neck. You stared at it eyes wide, and couldn’t even bare to think how much it might’ve costed. You shook your head in amazement and decided to wait dressing everything up until after breakfast. You put on your bathrobe and zoomed straight to the kitchen so fast, that when you jumped to hug John, he nearly fell from the surprise attack. 

After a long no rush breakfast, John poured you a glass of champagne as you sat down by your makeup table and started to get ready. You straightened your hair all sleek and chic, and since you knew what you were going to wear, you did your makeup accordingly - flirty smokey eyes and deliciously vampy deep cherry lips. As you gave your mirror image a sinful grin, you took your robe off and went for your new clothes. You took your time as you put the luxurious lingerie on you, feeling yourself as you dressed up. 

When it was time to close the zipper in the back of the gown, you had to call for John to help you. John entered the bedroom, and when you saw him you mewled. He had his black suit on with black button up collar shirt and black tie, his suit fitting his masculine frame so well it was nearly unfair. Seeing you in all your glory, he had to stop and look at you, his eyes flashing to burn amber and his upper lip trembled as he growled with a deep, non-stop growl. He pushed his hands into tight fists, and you knew he was fighting to keep himself at bay. He came closer, and for a split second, John wanted to trash his whole plan and just take you then and there, but no - this day was yours, not his. So with a deep inhale, he pulled the zipper on your back up. 

This had been hands down your most magical birthday ever. You visited a brand new art exhibition in your favorite gallery, and had dinner in a restaurant you had always wanted to go but thought you would never match the high dress code. Turns out, tonight you did. As those and all the other things you had done weren’t enough, John told he had booked you two a suite from one of your favorite hotels in the city, Black. True to its name, nearly everything in that hotel was black, with accent colors of blood red and chrome scattered here and there. John had treated you like royalty the whole day, and you couldn’t possibly love him more. 

As you stepped into your suite, your breath was taken away. The hotel itself was absolutely amazing, but the suite absolutely took your breath away. The view, the luxury, the huge separate bedroom with a king size bed and a leather headboard… you were astonished. You heard a familiar pop of the champagne bottle opening and you walked back to the living area, and John had lit up the fire element in the middle of the room and dimmed the light. 

Your skin had goosebumps when he turned holding two glasses, and his eyes were burning between his dark hair strands and he started to walk towards you, with a grin on his lips that made your knees feel weak. 

“John, this day… it has been like a dream come true. I can never thank you enough.” you looked at your handsome wolf as he handed you your glass, and you toasted with them. You took a sip, John stepping forward and leaning closer so he could whisper in to your ear.

“Don’t thank me yet. After all, you haven’t had your third present yet.” his voice was low and husky, and it almost made you drop your glass. There was more? What more could there possibly be left? You didn’t get to ask, since someone knocked on your rooms door. With a wolfish grin, John turned, downed his glass with one gulp and walked to the door, opening it. 

As John’s burning gaze met with the striking ice blue eyes he hadn’t seen in decades, even he had to swallow. Eric was standing there, dressed in expensive black jeans, black tank top and black leather jacket. His dirty blond hair was slicked back, and his light brow arched as he looked John from head to toe. 

“My my, Johnny - you have aged well.” Eric complimented with his soft, dulcet voice. Unlike John, he hadn’t aged a day. 

John grunted and stepped aside, so Eric could step in and you finally saw the stranger as he walked in. He was even taller than John and dressed like he stepped out straight from a runway and was carrying a black paper bag. He was striking, in a different way than John. 

“And you must be the heroine of the day.” he said, his ice blue gaze feeling like his hands were already touching you, and it made you blush. He looked over his shoulder to John. 

“Congratulations, Johnny. She’s breathtaking.” Eric said as John walked past him. 

“I know.” his voice rumbled low, pride shining behind his words and he stopped by your side. 

“Sweetheart, this… is Eric. He’s a… friend.” John looked at him and shyly smiling, you nodded. “Eric, this is Y/N.” John introduced you, and Eric nodded deep, almost taking a small bow. 

“Trust me when I say, it’s a pleasure. This is from John.” Eric sneered, and stepped closer, handing over the black paper bag. You glanced at John, and stepped forward to take the bag and-

“Oh my God!” you gasped, and quickly put your glass down and headed to the bed room, squealing all the way. 

“What was in that bag?” John hissed as the men followed her. Eric gave him a sly look. 

“What kind of a gentleman would I be to show up without a birthday present?” he asked, and they stepped into the bedroom, John seeing you holding up the most gorgeous and sexiest pair of Christian Louboutins he had ever laid his eyes on. 

You turned your eyes on John, put the shoes on the bed and ran to hug him with all your force. Of course, of course! A full set new clothes would have not been done without matching shoes! John hugged her back, and shifted his eyes on Eric, who gave him a warm grin and winked his eye. That made John let out a relaxed laugh, and he moved so he could kiss you on your cherry lips.

“I’m guessing you like them?” he asked, his eyes still burning amber, and you nodded frantically. 

“Actually… there is one more gift for you.” John said, his voice turning softer and the growl rising from his throat familiar to you. That velvety, purring growl usually lead to you screaming with overwhelming pleasure. You swallowed, and as John shifted his eyes behind you, you turned to look at Eric… who looked you both under his blond brow, with a grin on his lips that left little to imagination. 

Then it hit you. All the teasing throughout the week, new set of lingerie, this hotel… Lust flashed through you like a literal lightning bolt, making your breathing shallow. Eric watched you as you figured out that he was the fourth present, and his grin grew wider. Small movement with his upper lip, and a pair of sharp fangs appeared to his row of perfect white teeth. You inhaled sharply, realising Eric was a vampire. You turned back to John, and cupped his face with both hands. 

“John, we don’t have to, I know how possessive you are of me, and I-” John shushed you gently, before kissing you in a way it made your legs feel weak. 

“I know, love, I know. But I love you, more than anything, and I want to make your dreams come true - every single one of them. And Eric…” you both turned to look at him, as he shrugged his leather jacket off of him, his tank top showing off his muscular long arms. 

“… I trust him. I know him. And tonight, my love…” John took your hand and placed it on top of his suit pants, right on his rock hard cock, making you mewl again. 

“… you’re gonna get fucked raw by a wolf and a vampire.” 

You felt how Eric had walked behind you, but his body didn’t radiate as much warmth as John’s did. His slender fingers moved your silky hair off your shoulder, showing John’s bite mark on your skin. 

“I take it biting her is off limits?” Eric purred, and John let out a snarl that showed his canines, both upper and lower ones. 

“ _Very_ off limits. No one bites her but me.” he growled, which Eric didn’t fight, just laughed his soft, purring laughter. 

“Noted, Johnny. Now, if our princess would follow me to the bed. I think we need to see those Louboutins in action.” Eric cooed, and offering you his hand, you took one last look at John, to make absolutely sure he was fine with this. His eyes burning, he licked his lips and nodded, so you took Eric’s hand. He lead you to the bed, and placing his hands on your waist, he lifted you to sit on the bed with ease, making you giggle a bit. 

He kneeled down with the shoes, and slowly, his fingers caressing your stocking covered skin of your ankle, he took your old shoes off, his hands making a couple of massaging moves to your foot before doing the same to your other foot. Indeed, you were feeling like a Cinderella, and smiling widely, watched how John had taken out a bottle of whiskey and the rest of the champagne, pouring you some more for later. When the shoes were on, Eric rose and took a couple of steps back, gladly taking the whiskey glass John had offered for him. 

You slided off the bed, and looked down on your feet. The Louboutins were the last straw, and now you actually felt like a goddess. Seeing the two men watching you from head to toe, their eyes clouded and shining with lust, you felt like you had way too much clothing on. You reached your back, and slowly pulled the zipper of your gown down. A small shake, and the black silk pooled around you, showing your lace lingerie. John’s familiar growling was music to your ears and you stepped out of the dress, slowly walking your way to them, making sure your hips swayed sinfully. 

Giving Eric a heated glance, you stepped against John and kissed him with a hunger, and his hands found their way over your bum, pushing you even more tightly against him. You nipped his lower lip and turned so your back was against him, staring at Eric. Putting his glass down, Eric stepped to you and leaned down to kiss you, first gently, trying you, teasing you. A moan slipped from your lips as Johns hands slided over your breasts, his coarse tongue licking over his bite mark, and you could hear him growling again. 

Kisses with Eric turned more heated by the second, and you could hear by the shuffling that John had taken off his suit jacket and ripped his shirt open. The ripping sound made Eric open his eyes, and he could see John behind her, looking like an absolute beast. He couldn’t wait to watch him fuck her. 

John grabbed her body, wrapping his muscly arms around her in the possessive way she loved, and you had to break off from the kisses for air. Eric sneered again, and pulled his tank top off his body. He was toned as well, how ever maybe a tad more lean than John. Eric’s hand lifted your chin so he could look into your eyes as John’s hands wandered around your body, caressing you like he worshiped you, which he did anyway.

“How’s your head?” Eric asked, tilting his head, and even though John made it very difficult for you to think, you managed to answer.

“No complaints.” you breathed, and Eric actually chuckled. 

“I like her, Johnny. Is it true?” he licked his fangs, and John lifted his burning eyes on Eric, flashing him a dirty grin. 

“How about we show you?” John growled, and you moaned as you felt his push into your hair and soon, he tugged your hair making you whimper. 

“On the bed.” he snarled against your ear, nipping your it with his canines, and with your legs almost feeling numb, you happily obliged. The way John had ordered you made Eric have a small flashback to that one special night couple decades ago, and he bit his lower lip as John undressed his suit pants and boxers. Was his memory playing with him, or did that werewolf always have such a gorgeous cock? 

John climbed on the center of the bed on his knees and you shifted closer, so you could finally, after a week of teasing each other, touch him and greedily take him into your mouth. A ferocious bark echoed in the room, as John grabbed your hair again and watched as your mouth did miracles to his needy dick. Eric walked to the side of the bed for better view, and his designer jeans were starting to get really uncomfortable. He watched you taking John even deeper into your mouth as he undressed himself, and still his ice blue eyes on you, he also climbed on the bed. 

John turned his amber eyes on Eric, who lifted his gaze from Y/N to him, and Eric’s hand brushed his way under John’s hair, to the back of his neck. With a growl of his own, Eric pulled John to a dirty, open mouthed kiss, their tongues meeting each others instantly. The men moaned in unison, and Y/N whimpered by the sight of them kissing, John’s cock muffling her sounds. She was so wet she bet that both of them could sense her. And she was right, the delicious scent of her arousal had filled their heads, and it made them kiss almost violently, their fangs and canines hitting against each other. When Eric suddenly felt John’s hand on his cock, stroking his length with expertise, Eric had to break off from the kisses and moan out loud. John sneered, and looking down on Y/N, he tugged her hair and pulled her away, making Y/N lick her lips, wanting to suck him more. 

“I don’t think showing him is enough, sweetheart…” John murmured through his constant growling, and you flashed him a mischievous smile, turning your eyes on Eric. John moved from his place just so Eric could fill it, and you decided to take your time with the vampire. Eric watched as your dark cherry lips and pink tongue teased the length of his shaft, your hand soon joining in the fun, your fingers wrapping around his girthy base. With a deep, soft moan, Eric lifted his eyes to see how John moved behind Y/N and surprisingly slowly pulled the lace underwear down on her legs. 

You could feel how your thighs were already trembling slightly when John took your lace panties off of you, and you let his hands spread your thighs a bit more. His coarse wolf tongue licked a long and slow lick right against your slit, opening your soaked folds to him, and you cried from pleasure, your breath hot against Eric’s cock. 

“That tongue is a miracle worker, isn’t it, darling?” Eric chuckled, John hearing his words and growing against your cunt and eating you with such greed you thought you were going to pass out. Eric’s hand caressed your hair and you looked up to him with hooded eyes, slowly letting his tip pass your throbbing lips, your tongue swirling around it as you took him deeper and deeper. Eric moaned again, closing his eyes, and you could hear him swear in a different language. 

“Oj fan i Helvete…” he cursed, and now his hand also tugged your hair, making you whimper and moan, as John was still lapping you and making your job even harder. You were so turned on you knew you were about to come soon, and the fact that you were sucking off a vampire almost made your head spin. 

Eric shifted his gaze between Y/N and John, and while Y/N was doing a splendid job, indeed he had no complaints whatsoever, it was so fascinating to watch John absolutely devouring her. 

“Is he always this thirsty for your cunt, princess?” Eric asked, his voice lower and huskier than before. You had to let him out of your mouth to give your jaw a break, and you continued stroking him with your hand, or at least you tried to. 

“You have- ah, n-no idea…” you moaned, and Eric licked his lips, humming softly. “Slow down, Johnny, she’s gonna come soon.” he said almost playfully, John replying with a growl, sucking and licking her clit and as her orgasm took her, Eric grabbed her shoulders and John kept her steady by her hips so her body wouldn’t trash so violently. John helped her ride her orgasm, lapping her juices that made him so wild as always before stepping back. 

“You need to lay down, princess. You’re shaking.” Eric cooed, and you very willfully laid your back down on the bed, head against the firm pillows, Eric moving to open your thighs to him. John, still growling walked to the side of the bed and climbed on, setting to lay on his side next to you. His beard was glistening with your juices, and Eric leaned down so he could turn John to face him and kissed him again, his tongue stealing a lick on John’s beard, getting her taste in his mouth. 

Eric flashed a fang showing grin to him, before lifting himself back up. You watched as his hand lined his cock with your entrance. 

“Johnny told me he has teased you for a week, not fucking you at all…” Eric asked, brushing his tip against your slit and entrance, and finally pushing himself into you, agonizingly slow. 

“Naughty wolf, Johnny.” Eric hissed, and John chuckled and licked his lips before leaning to kiss you, and you could taste yourself in his kisses as Eric continued to torture you with his slow pace. He didn’t fill you up as nicely as John, but felt good anyway. Bit by bit, Eric started to thrust deeper, adding up speed thrust by thrust until he had a good pace, and John’s hand moved to fondle your breasts and nipples through the lace. 

After a moment, Eric sped up his pace and leaned forward so he could get deeper, making you break off of Johns kisses so you could moan, and John watched your pleasure with burning eyes. Few blond strands had escaped from his perfect slick back, his ice blue eyes shining bright as Eric sped up even more, fucking her to the mattress. Eric growled, and John let his hand travel down to flick her clit, making her gasp and moan desperately. 

As soon as the next orgasm shook your body, Eric swayed his hips against yours to prolong your enjoyment, until you started to calm down and he carefully pulled out. Panting, you lifted yourself better against the pillows and watched Eric as he moved from the bed to fetch you your glass of champagne. 

“You, you didn’t-” you started, but Eric interrupted you, guessing what you were going to say as you took your glass from him.

“Cum? Oh, princess. I’m a thousand year old. It takes me a little longer than that. Six hours, more or less.” Eric noted lightheartedly, you almost choking on your drink. 

You continued drinking your bubbly drink, hearing John taking a long inhale through his nose, and you noticed that the amber in his eyes was darker. 

“You smell too much like him.” John growled threateningly, making you swallow and you quickly handed your glass to Eric, who was also laying next to you, just other side of the bed. Grinning smugly, he took your glass and as soon as your hand was empty, John grabbed you into a kiss so needy, it flamed you up instantly. Johns growl grew more louder, and Eric wanted to see this better, so he moved off from the bed giving you more space and sat down into a comfy leather armchair next to the bed. His hand lazily starting to stroke his length as he watched you. 

Breaking off from the kiss, John manhandled you around so you faced the bed, and you felt how his fingers trembled with impatience, but still he managed to open your bra without breaking them, and you helped by pulling the lace off and throwing them to the floor. You knew what John wanted, so you rose to you hands and knees, looking over your shoulder as John lined himself against you. Even when he was getting possessive like this, wanting to mark you as his again, he waited for your signal. 

“Come get your bitch, wolfy.“

With that, John grabbed your hips so hard you knew you’d be bruising the next day and with a beastly growl, he rammed his cock in to you, making you scream. From the start John pounded into you with the merciless ferocity you loved so much, his hands moving to grasp your breasts into his large hands as your hands tried to hold their grip on the sheets beneath you. Eric, still watching, had his eyes fixed on you, the couple who was fu- no, mating, on the bed. He felt something he very warmly welcomed, and his hand started to stroke his cock with more speed. 

Grunting, John leaned forward until his chest was against your back and you flicked your hair so his bite mark was exposed and ready for him. He leaned a part of his weight on his hand against the bed, while his other hand still groped your breasts possessively. John lifted his burning eyes to Eric, seeing him jerking off to the sight of them, and with a canine showing snarl, John bit down on his bite mark on her shoulder. The sudden pain made you scream again, and John fucked you like the growling beast he we was, the sound of wet skin slapping and your cried of pleasure filling the room. 

Eric’s breath had quickened and he was now jerking himself off in a way he legit didn’t remember the last time he did. While Y/N was a gorgeous sight for a blood sack, it was John who really made an impact on him. John definitely no longer was the cute and reckless wolf pup in his twenties like Eric remembered him, oh no - he had grown into a full blown alpha, and Eric found himself almost jealous of Y/N right now. 

It took only a few brushes of John’s fingers on your clit when you clenched around his cock, your arms failing to support you anymore as your body shook under John’s prowess, so John quickly wrapped his arms around you, supporting you as he thrusted into you erratically few more times. When John came, he threw his head back and let out a roar that seemed to shake the walls, and that was is for Eric. It had been more than a few decades since he had come this fast, feeling himself pulsing in his hand as he watched the two of you getting down on their high. 

Carefully, John pulled out and still holding you, fell to the bed pulling you with him, and he kissed gently on the slightly bleeding bite mark. 

“Mine…” he whispered hoarsely, and you smiled wearily and extremely satisfied. 

“Mine…” you answered, and turned enough so you could kiss John with all the love you felt for him, and he answered with the same passion. 

The room fell silent for a moment, when everyone seemed to collect themselves. Slowly, you rose to sit on the bed and carefully landed on your Louboutin heels you still had on, and before you could even think of it, Eric moved faster than the human eye could see and he was already pouring you another glass of champagne with a charming smile on his lips. 

“Congratulations, princess. Not just for your birthday, but you two almost made me feel jealous when I watched you too fuck.” Eric admitted as he handed you your glass, and you gladly took it. 

You looked at John, who was still panting on the bed, still half hard, just like Eric. With a devilish grin, you walked to the same arm chair where Eric was and sat down sideways, tossing your legs over the other armrest and took a comfortable position. You sipped your drink, and John lifted himself to lean against his elbows, both men watching you curiously. 

“I think I need a break, I’m feeling a bit over stimulated.” you rotated the glass in your fingers before taking another sip. “But you boys have fun while I rest. I’ll join you when I’m ready.” you winked your eye, and Eric turned his eyes to John, who answered to his gaze, letting out a deep, velvety growl. 

“Come here and fuck me, fanger.” 


End file.
